cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rowan Atkinson
Rowan Atkinson (1955 - ) a.k.a Row Atkinson Creator and star of "Mr. Bean". Film Deaths *''Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993)'' [Dexter Hayman]: Accidentally falls off of a cliff while trying to take a photograph. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Liz) *''Scooby Doo'' (2002) [Emile Mondovarious]: Playing a dual role as the real Emile and a robot double controlled by Scrappy Doo (voice of Scott Innes), the robot is critically damaged when Matthew Lillard attacks him, and Freddie Prinze Jr. and Linda Cardellini "unmask" him as a machine. (The real "Emile" survives the film.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Johnny English Reborn'' (2011) [Johnny English]: Dies of either a seizure or heart-failure after an unaware Dominic West made him drink a drugged drink that was originally for Gillian Anderson. Rowan is brought back to life as Togo Igawa's voice is heard in the flashbacks, but not before Rosamund Pike kisses him on the lips. (Played for semi-comedic effect) TV Deaths *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal'' (1983) [Prince Edmund, the Black Adder]: Poisoned (on top of being tortured and mutilated) when he drinks the wine to see whether it's all right, after seeing the rest of the court drink a toast and die. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dead On Time'' (1983 TV) [Bernard Fripp]: After being told his 24-hour prognosis was incorrect, Rowan inattentively crosses the road in joy, only to discover he is about to be run over (off-screen) by a lorry; The show ends with a freeze frame of him about to be struck down. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Brian) *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Edmund Blackadder]: Stabbed to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (in fact, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Captain Edmund Blackadder]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, when they climb out of the trench and charge the German soldiers. The scene ends with a slow fade from them charging to a shot of the empty field. *''Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death'' (1999) [Ninth Doctor]: Electrocuted by a machine caused by Jonathan Pryce or the Daleks (Roy Skelton and Dave Chapman) before regenerating into Richard E. Grant. (Played for comic effect.) Trivia *His trademarks are his roles of "Blackadder" and "Mr. Bean." Noteworthy Connections *Father of Lily Sastry Atkinson *Former boyfriend of Leslie Ash *Mr. Louise Ford (They aren't married yet as of Early September 2018.) *Unrelated to Gemma Atkinson. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Brunettes Category:Motor Mouths Category:Action Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:History Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:Summit Stars Category:Medieval Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Hernia Survivors Category:Creators Category:Athletes Category:Parents Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Reality show participants Category:Historical death scenes Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:English actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Oliver Parker Movies Category:Musicians Category:Criminals Category:Dancers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Family Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Romance Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Activists Category:James Bond Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by fainting Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Hospital Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:People from Newcastle Category:Dysfunctional Family Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Wedding Stars Category:Funeral Stars Category:Keeping Mum cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Mr. Bean cast members Category:Racing Drivers Category:Maigret Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Actors who died in Jim Abrahams Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Rowan Atkinson Movies Category:Actors who died in Dominic West Movies Category:Space Stars Category:Love Actually cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Betrayed Category:The Lion King Category:Businesspeople Category:Biography Stars Category:Four Weddings and a Funeral Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Photographers Category:Netflix Stars Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Rat Race